


Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Artist!Gabriel, Cyclist!Sam, Gay, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, date, model!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM





	Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

Gabriel didn’t like sports. Well, that’s already a lie. He didn’t like physical activity. So, instead of being active, he only watched sports. Because maybe his brain would get a workout, therefore body stronger. Of course, that didn’t work. 

So anyway, Gabriel’s favourite sport ((to watch)) was cycling. Why? Because there was an extremely hot guy named Sam Winchester, who was practically his hero. Because Sam was hot. 10/10 thighs. His dream was to meet his idolized crush one day, and soon. So he made time to go see a race Sam was in. The race wasn’t a huge deal, it was just a local thing put on by charities, so there really was no real reason for Sam to be there. The art student decided he wanted to be there at the finish line for when Sam crossed it. He was sure to be all sweaty when he finished, and that’s how Gabe liked it.

And now, Gabriel could see the first couple cyclists on the horizon, Sam competing with someone for third. He began cheering for the tall man, along with a couple other people he pegged as friends and family. He was so damn right when he believed that Sam would be all sexy crossing that finish line, ‘cause he was.

Sam Winchester finished in fifth place, not too bad, considering there were fifty-nine other athletes competing. Gabriel would have gone up and said something, but a man in a leather jacket and another in a trenchcoat (who were holding hands) were already conversing with him. So Gabriel left it at that and went home to hang out with his roommate, Samandriel in their dorm room.

* * *

Sam took a fresh swig of water, having just finished a race. He could’ve come in first if he had wanted to, but it wasn’t worth the effort. He didn’t want to hang around and be congratulated. He met up with his brother, Dean and Dean’s husband, Castiel after drying off. 

“Oh c’mon, Sammy,” Dean groaned, “You could’ve easily beat all of them!”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, but I didn’t have to.” Castiel said something to Dean, allowing him to break eye-contact for a moment. He saw a short, golden-haired man’s face fall a bit, resting to a look of disappointment. He turned around from facing Sam and trudged away. To Sam, it seemed like the guy had wanted to talk to him, but whatever it was, the opportunity had passed. A shame, really, the stranger was kinda cute.

“Does that sound alright?” Castiel asked, snapping Sam back to attention.

“Uh, what?”

“He asked if you’d be cool modelling in his place,” Dean said, “We’re going out of town that day and there isn’t enough notice for anyone to step in.”

Castiel had a modelling thing going on on the sidelines of his tax accounting job. “What, like, naked modelling for artists?” Sam asked, a little put off that he was asked.

“Yes,” Cas confirmed.

Sam wasn’t sure he should, sitting around naked for people to sketch wasn’t really his forte. “I’ll think about it,” he replied, “Now let’s go get a beer.” Castiel and Dean agreed and the group set out for the nearest bar.

* * *

Gabriel came home to his cat, Michael, trying to get in the snake cage again. He sighed and called out Samandriel’s name as he removed the orange cat. Hearing no reply, the blonde took out his snake, Lucifer, whom Samandriel despised very much, and let him coil around his wrist. Lucifer was only a corn snake, therefore just misunderstood by everyone.

Just then, Samandriel came around the corner, towel around his waist. “Hi Gabe,” he greeted, immediately changing into his work uniform.

“Yo,” he returned, allowing Lucifer to slither up to his neck and rest there. “How goes it?”

Samandriel shrugged. “Mom’s on my case again.” Then he added after a beat of silence: “How’s Sam?” Then he noticed the snake. “And please, put that thing away.”

“No,” Gabe said, completely disregarding his roommate’s request. “And Sam’s gorgeous as ever. Got fifth place!”

“Could’a done better.”

“I know.”

Gabriel carried on and fed his pets then proceeded to flip open his laptop to Netflix. “Still watching that dumb show?” Samandriel asked, looking over his shoulder. “Oh, what’s it called? ‘Supernatural?’” 

“Correct, and it’s not dumb,” Gabe huffed, flipping his buddy off. “Right now Jared and Jensen are stuck in some weird dimension Richard Speight JR put them in. And Misha is trying to get them out, but it’s not working. Also, I’m pretty sure Misha and Jensen are dating by now,” Gabriel excitedly told him, untangling his earbuds.

“Yeah, Gabe, I couldn’t care less. Sorry,” Samandriel informed him, slipping on his Weenie Hut hat, “I don’t exactly like action shows.”

“Sucks to be you.”

* * *

Sam paced nervously outside the room he was to be in about five minutes. Why, oh, why had he agreed to do this? The nerve-racking anticipation of this all had the brunette prickling with adrenaline. What if he got a boner sometime during the time span because of some hot guy or girl? What if the artists didn’t like what they saw? What if something happened and he had to run outside stark naked? He was usually a pretty confident guy, but this was a little much for his comfort zone. And now it was time to go in. 

Sam timidly stepped through the door, cringing at the number of people he was. ‘Chill out dude, these people do this all the-’ his thoughts were cut short by his making eye-contact with the guy he saw at last weekend's race. Fuck. That was bad. The man quickly averted his eyes, but not before Sam saw the terror flare in them.

The tall male just shook his head and stepped up to the stool he was to pose on. Castiel had given him the run-through yesterday, right before he left for New York with Dean. Just keep it simple and don’t think too much of anyone else. Easier said than done.

Sam decided to sit for this, with his legs shaking like crazy, he wouldn’t be able to stand for long. But first, he had to take off his robe. Cheeks pink with embarrassment, Sam dropped the fabric and sat. But where he sat was not a thought-out idea, because he sat directly across from that blonde.

“HOLY MARY MOTHER OF JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” the cute man yelled, promptly falling out of his seat. 

That was not the reaction Sam was hoping for.

“GABRIEL, STOP BEING DRAMATIC!” someone from behind Sam called. ‘Gabriel.’ So that was his name.

Gabriel hopped back on his chair, face red. “BUT HE’S HOT!” he protested, gesturing to Sam with an open arm.

“WE KNOW WE HAVE EYES!” someone else added.

“YEAH, SHUT UP AND PAINT HIM!” another yelled.

“YOU GUYS ARE LOSERS!” Gabriel huffed.

“DO WE NEED TO KICK YOU OUT AGAIN?!” half the class yelled while the other half sighed.

“NO!”

Soon the class settled down and everyone set to work.

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone had left except for the golden-haired man named Gabriel, who had stopped working long ago. “We’re all alone now, Sam,” he said, winking.

Sam was going to reply, but he was frozen because not only was this guy hot, he knew his name. “I- uh-”

The other seemed to figure out what was wrong with that picture. “Right, you don’t know me. I’m Gabriel. And you’re Sam. I know who you are because I really like watching you in cycling. I’m not creepy. Or a stalker. Your thighs are nice. Oh jeez. Just ignore that. I meant they’re aesthetic. And also they’re really hot. But, like, I hope that’s not weird for you because you don’t know me. I’ve watched every race you’ve competed in. But I swear I’m not watching you in the creepy way. I just admire you. Promise. Okay, I’m going to shut up now.”

Sam listened to him ramble on, slightly amused but mostly in shock of having a fan. Could he call him that? Yeah, he could. “Um, thanks,” Sam said, face rosy from all the compliments. Also, he was still naked. “I’m going to put my robe back on now.” Sam slipped the robe over his shoulders, a sense of privacy returning to him.

He glanced back over at Gabriel, who was packing up his supplies. “Awe, I was really enjoying the view,” he mumbled, just audible enough for Sam to hear.

Sam chuckled. “Well you have that portrait of my naked body, which I am going to assume you aren’t going to hang in your room,” he replied, going around the tables over to Gabriel.

“Damn, there goes my plans for the evening,” he tsked, moving to the side so Sam could see the painting.

Gazing upon the canvas, the brunette let out a sigh. The way he was portrayed in Gabriel’s eyes was honestly so beautiful. Nothing about the art was off; the lighting was on point; every one of Sam’s flaws was included; even the background was there, with all the other artists. “Jesus, Gabriel, it’s beautiful!’ Sam exclaimed, gaping at the painting.

“So you’re basically saying that you’re beautiful,” Gabe concluded for him.  
“No, not really.” Sam sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He was nearly bursting with the grace of Gabriel’s compliments.

“Yeah, I’m serious!” the artist insisted, bouncing on the balls of his heels. “Lemme take you out for dinner. I’ll make it worth your while and you’ll know I’m right by the end of the night!”

Gabriel seemed so desperate for this chance, and honestly, Sam was really taking a liking to this guy. So he nodded. The smaller of the two grinned madly, excitement visible even in the way he stood. “Great! May I get your number?”

“You may.”

**{Hot Gays + Sam}**

**Sam:** Hey Cas, thanks for this wonderful opportunity you granted me!!!  <3

 **BabyInATrenchcoatTM:** No problem! I take it everything went well?

 **Sam:** Even better :)

 **Pie:** u score a hawt d8 Sammy? ;)))

As far as Dean and Castiel knew, Sam was completely straight. But the cyclist was the complete opposite: he was pan. Sam didn’t really want to tell Dean because of the huge fuss he’d make. But Dean was all the way in New York City. Sam remembered the selfie he took with his date before they went their separate ways. Perfect.

**{Hot Gays + Sam}**

**Sam shared a picture with Pie and BabyInATrenchcoatTM**

**Pie:** who the fuck is that

**Pie:** Sam answer me 

**Pie:** Do I know this guy

 **Pie:** where’d you meet

**Pie:** how long have you been going out 

**Pie:** Lord help me if he’s a druggie

 **Pie:** Samuel Winchester

 **Pie:** when I get back from New York you are so grounded

**Sam changed Pie’s name to MoMmY wInChEsTeR**

**BabyInATrenchcoatTM changed group name to {3 hot gays}**

It was now or never.

**Sam changed group name to {Hot Gays + A Sexy Pan 030}**

**MoMmY wInChEsTeR has left the group**

**BabyInATrenchcoatTM:** He is screaming right now, Sam.

 **BabyInATrenchcoatTM:** Have fun on your date.

 **Sam:** Thanks uwu

Sam checked his other notifications and noticed one from Gabriel. He smiled, cheeks warm, he was glad the man had asked him out.

* * *

Samandriel walked back into his dorm room to see Gabriel pacing back and forth, Lucifer in his hands and Michael following his footsteps. “Everything alright?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and setting his things down on his bed.

“No- well, yes and no,” Gabe answered, checking his phone quickly. He was dressed well, jeans and a nice cardigan. His hair was even slicked back with gel.

“Alright, first, do you wanna tell me why there’s a portrait of some naked guy in your room?” Samandriel suggested, side-eyeing the painting.

“That right there is my date for tonight,” Gabriel answered, checking his phone again. “And said date hasn’t even read my text yet!” He continued to pace, reaching down to pet Michael every once in a while.

“Say, isn’t that that Sam guy you stalk?” he mentioned, shooting a quick email to his persistent mother. 

“I don’t stalk him,” Gabriel corrected, spinning on his heel to face his friend, but was cut off to a short ding! from his phone. He immediately checked it, Lucifer slithering up his arm once the comfort of Gabe’s hands was no longer available. “It’s him!” Gabe excitedly squeaked, while reading the text.

 **GabrielTheBabriel:** Hey! How does 6:30 sound? I was also thinking we could watch a movie after dinner if you were interested

 **Sam:** Hi! Sorry it took so long to reply :( my brother was spamming me and trying to be my mother. And yes! 6:30 works for me. I’m also down for the movie :D

 **GabrielTheBabriel** : Great!!! I’ll swing by your place if I could get your address

 **Sam:** You certainly can!

 **Sam:** 666 Goatmen ave SE

 **Sam:** Weird address, I know.

Right then Gabriel was too busy to read Sam’s reply because he was obsessing over the number of exclamation points he sent Sam. Three whole exclamation marks! Shit, did that seem too eager?! Sam wouldn’t want to date him if he seemed like a lonely, pathetic loser. 

Samandriel, noticing Gabriel’s distress, took the phone from him and read the texts. Gabriel was too occupied with freaking out to care. “Wait, you aren’t typing in chatspeak here,” the younger observed, “This guy’s really something, huh?”

* * *

“So what do you do, other than cycling?” Gabriel asked Sam as they waited for their food at The Cheesecake Factory. His date was also dressed nicely, a blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

“Well, I work with a couple small local businesses to help them get started and grow. It pays well, especially in a town this size. Cycling is more of my hobby,” Sam answered, letting Gabriel’s light brown eyes entrance him. “What about you?”

“I’m working my way through art school, so I don’t have a full-time job as of yet. I’m temporarily working at Walmart.” Gabriel was a little ashamed of where he was in life, he had to start school late because he didn’t have the finances. But Sam didn’t need to know that.

“I think it’s really cool that you’re an artist!” Sam said, glancing at the table. Sometimes, Sam found it hard to give compliments and keep eye-contact. He was just a little shy that way. “I could never do that.”  
Gabriel beamed, he had never thought that he’d be subject of a compliment from Sam Winchester. “Thanks.” That conversation was kinda over, so Gabe decided to ask more about Sam’s life. “So, you have any pets?”

“Yeah! I have a dalmatian named Mary, after my mother.”

The two got off to talking about nearly anything they could; love; money; childhood; friends; etc.. Sam loved Gabriel’s personality, which was now more confident than the man he met earlier. And Gabriel found that not only was Sam amazing in appearance, he was also in everything else. Both men felt as though they had known each other his whole life. They just kinda clicked.

“And of course dad wasn’t home, so there was no adult supervision!” Gabriel listened to and watched Sam tell a story animatedly. He felt like there was no one else he’d rather talk to right then. “So I jump off the roof of the shed after Dean does, breaking my arm in the process. He had to take me to the E.R. on his bike!” Sam and Gabriel laughed together, the noise coming so naturally to the both of them. 

Then Sam’s phone buzzed, kinda killing the mood. “That’s probably him,” he murmured, reading the message. “He’s asking what I’m up to, leave it to him to forget we had a fight.”

“You had a fight?” Gabriel inquired, genuinely curious.

“More like a scuffle. To him, I need to have permission to go on dates.” Sam giggled quietly. “Imma leave it on read,” he decided, putting his phone away. “Plus, I’m busy.”

By the time they had finished their dinner (and dessert for Gabriel), it was already 7:30. And thank goodness the night wasn’t over yet, because neither wanted to leave the other. 

They ended up watching a movie at Sam’s place, ‘cause then they could have quality snacks and comfortable places to sit. Sam’s house was huge. The Winchester said he had inherited money from his uncle Bobby when he died, but most of it was Sam’s own hard work. It was a two-floor building, plus a basement. The bedrooms were on the top floor, kitchen, living room, laundry room, and bathrooms on the main, and a screening room, study, and a game room in the basement. He even had a pool and a hot tub! Gabriel marvelled at the place, he could barely even afford to share a dorm room! Sam’s dog took happily to Gabriel and even fell asleep at his feet in the screening room. 

As the older of the two snacked on candy Sam found for him, Sam texted his brother. Gabriel certainly wouldn’t mind, seeing as he was too invested in what was happening in Fifty Shades of Grey.

 

**Sam Has A Hot Date And Dean Can’t Do Anything About It uwu**

**MoMmY wInChEsTeR changed their name to Dean The Faerie Queen**

**Dean The Faerie Queen:** Sam wyd

 **BabyInATrenchcoatTM:** Dean, leave him be, he’s with his date. We’ll be back home early in the morning, so you can check on him then.

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** but its been 2 hrs

 **Sam:** ;)

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** no.

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** NO !!!1!!

Even though it was just a quick text, Sam left Dean to freak out and continued watching the movie with Gabriel. This was just in time for him to watch him stretch while yawning, after, placing his around Sam.

Gabriel, you smooth fucker.

Sam saw Gabe smirk, satisfied, out of the corner of his eye. He quite enjoyed this moment, cuddling with this adorable fucker. So he turned to Gabe and asked if he could take a selfie with him to bug his brother. Gabriel complied. The huge screen emitted just enough light so the camera on Sam’s phone could pick up on both men in the dark room. With the artist’s arm still wrapped around his shoulder, a smug smirk plastered on his lips, Sam took the picture.

**Sam Has A Hot Date And Dean Can’t Do Anything About It uwu**

**Sam shared a picture with Dean The Faerie Queen and BabyInATrenchcoatTM**

**Dean the Faerie Queen:** u took him bACK TO UR PLACE?!

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** IS THAT HIS ARM AROUND U?!?!?!??!?

 **BabyInATrenchcoatTM:** Just out of curiosity, do I correctly see that you’re sharing a blanket? As well as watching a movie in the dark?

 **Sam:** Yes.

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** tell him he is so dead

 **Sam:** Tell him yourself.

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** ???

“Hey, Gabe, can I add you to the group chat I have with my brother and his husband?” Sam whispered to the smaller man, who was still eating his licorice.

“Sure.”

**Sam Has A Hot Date And Dean Can’t Do Anything About It uwu**

**Sam has added Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3 to the group**

**Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3:** which 1 of u is Dean?

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** ...me

 **Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3:** guess where my othr hand is ;)))

 **Dean The Faerie Queen:** get ur hands of my baby brother you fucking cunt i will rip your dick off and sew it on your forehead

 **Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3:** guess where it is now.

 **Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3:** ill give u a hint, its not off ur brother

 **Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3:** btw we’re watching Netflix ;0000

**Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3 changed Sam’s name to Sam-I-Am-Banging-You**

**BabyInATrenchcoatTM:** I’m loving the classy pet name!

**Sam-I-A-Banging-You changed Gabriel_The_Babriel_ <3’s name to GAYbriel~my~BAEbriel**

When both their phones blew up with messages from the elder Winchester, they both cracked up, spooking Mary awake. Gabriel fell into Sam’s lap, clutching his sides while Sam had tears streaming down his face. Mary barked excitedly, jumping on the couch beside them, tail a motor. Sam’s phone rang sometime later (about 30 seconds) and they just had to answer it. Gabriel found the remote and paused the T.V. as Sam greeted his sibling.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Dean said, oddly calm as the two tried to bite down their giggles and sniggers.  
“Facetime me,” Sam suggested, taking the remote from Gabe and changing the T.V. settings. They hung up and soon enough, Dean’s face appeared onscreen. Gabriel had gotten comfortable partially on Sam’s lap, and Sam had his fingers tangled in Gabe’s hair, unconsciously playing with it. 

Dean didn’t say anything for a really long time, just stared menacingly at Gabriel. Finally, after a minute or two, he spoke. “So, do you two have anything to say about this?”

“Our ship name is now Sabriel,” Gabe said, with a wink.

Sam looked down to meet Gabriel’s eyes. Feigning joy, he said, “It’s perfect, Gabe.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, ‘lovingly’, holding each other’s faces long enough to piss Dean off and make him uncomfortable. Which was only about two seconds. Suddenly, Castiel’s voice sounded. “Go on and kiss the guy!” Castiel had just made a The Little Mermaid reference. And everyone had understood it!

Sam took the chance to realize how close their faces were. He blushed deeply, Gabriel noticing only a moment later. “C’mon,” Castiel prompted, “the plane boards in a couple minutes!”

In a split decision, Sam closed the gap between their lips in a sideways kiss, given their position. He soon parted from Gabe, all four men in stunned silence. Gabriel sat up, staring at Sam with wide-eyes for what seemed like forever. Then, he brought their lips to brush together again. This initiated a small make-out session. Sam cupped Gabriel’s cheek in his hand, fingers tracing his jawline. Gabe ended up sitting in his lap, softly nibbling on the other’s bottom lip. Sam sloppily let his tongue explore his mouth, before both had to break-up for air.

Then they continued.

“OK, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Dean shouted, recovering from shock. They parted, grinning before Gabriel slid off Sam’s lap and turned to face Dean. “DON’T TOUCH MY SAMMY!”

Gabriel put a hand to his chest, where his heart would be, faking hurt. “‘Your Sammy?’”

“No! Just don’t touch my brother!” Dean spat. 

Castiel finally got over being shook and squealed in delight. Then he looked at the clock and realized it was time to go. “Dean, we have to go now,” Castiel said, pulling on Dean’s arm.

“Fine, but no funny business” Dean complied, sending death glares at Gabriel before ending the call and turning his phone off.

As Sam changed the television back to the movie, both were quiet, the kiss filling the silence for them. It was like a wordless conversation, although not unpleasant. At some point, Gabriel ended up cuddling up to Sam again, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. They stayed like this until the movie ended, not really mentioning what just happened. They later even started the next movie, Fifty Shades Freed, still not saying anything. 

At last, after the second movie, Gabriel spoke up, “So are we… are we a thing?” he asked, afraid of the answer he might get. What if this was just a fling and Sam wasn’t serious about any of it? That scared the shit out of him.

“Well, I’m pretty sure making-out and implying to my brother that we’re together might be considered a relationship-thing,” Sam decided, lacing their fingers together under the blanket. “So, if you want to pursue something, I do too.”

The blonde’s heart nearly stopped beating, he couldn’t believe what Sam had just said. But he played it cool. “I’d like that,” Gabe replied, smiling so wide Sam thought he might burst. Before either knew it, they were kissing again. But this time, it was slow, sweet, and filled with emotion, unlike the first two kisses they shared. Gabriel parted first, face still remaining close to Sam’s. “Whaddya say we make this official? Those movies really got to me.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam agreed, breaking eye-contact to gaze at his lips. “But first, let me put the dog in her kennel, I don’t want her interrupting.” Gabriel nodded, allowing Sam to get up to take Mary outside to do her business. “Wait for me upstairs in my bedroom,” he called over his shoulder before ascending the stairs.

 **SamAndReel:** shoodnt u b home by now? U guys reading war and peace ovr thr?

 **Gabriel_The_Babriel:** nop im gon get laid in T mius 2 mins kiddo

 **SamAndReel:** slut. uwu

 **Gabriel_The_Babriel:** virgin. Uvu

Gabriel sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, taking in the red and white walls, which really set the mood. Only in his dirtiest dreams had this ever happened. So to say he was excited was an understatement. His head turned to the door when Sam came in, heart skipping. “I’d say we have ten minutes until their plane lands and another five for them to drive here,” he estimated, sitting next to Gabe.

“But the airport is twenty minutes away from here,” Gabriel said, brows furrowing.

“I know.” Sam shrugged. “Now, by no means does that mean we have to rush it. That was just a heads-up because they, meaning Dean, might barge in unannounced.”


End file.
